


A Kiss For Good Luck

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Related, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Flirty Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance bickering, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Oh yeah?" Lance is now looming dangerously over Keith. "If you're so scared I'll bust this mission maybe I should give you a kiss of good luck!""What? No! That doesn't even make any sense!!" Keith feels his entire face burn at Lance's words and he backs up, hands flailing in the air in front of him as he tries to riposte with a clever comeback. But only nonsensical mumbling comes out to his misfortune.Lance's face shifts, a knowing expression tugging at the corner of his lips and he gives Keith a peculiar smile while he takes a step forward, cornering Keith. "Don't worry, I got you covered buddy."-----Set somewhere within the canon of the show, this is a short drabble where a hot mess and pining Keith gets a good luck kiss.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	A Kiss For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7grHSCABW7/?igshid=62klt9op0edr).

The hologram's static fizzles out again and Coran hits the panel with his fist until it focuses back on the blueprints of their next target. The Galra cruiser labyrinthine corridors glow with a dot of each one of their colours, Keith's red blinking alone near the Galra bridge while the rest scatter around his immediate surroundings with Lance near the hangars. 

Each Paladin have their own mission, a mission that will be imperative for their triumph over the dark clutches of Zarkon's empire.

"Everyone understood their role?" Shiro asks looking around the bridge at his team, grey eyes unnerving. They all give a curt nod with their heads and a firm yes before picking up their bayards.

"I will be defending from the Castle," Allura says, her royal posture and warrior spirit marked deeply in the set of her eyebrows, such determination a trait Keith envied. 

Though that wasn't the only thing he envied though.

"How about a kiss for good luck, Princess?" Lance approaches her and playfully puckers his lips towards Allura in a mock kiss, the roll of her eyes lost to the Blue Paladin. 

Keith crosses his arms and looks away, jealousy gnawing at his insides. No matter how many times he tried to ignore Lance's flirty attempts with Allura, he could never shake it off. 

Watching Lance so bluntly hit on the Princess with no regards whatsoever for his feelings always made Keith angry. It's an anger he couldn't explain, an anger that hurt and depressed him.

And he knows very well he shouldn't feel that way. Lance didn't know about his feelings and, if Keith had any vote on the matter, he certainly would never learn about them.

But deep down Keith wishes he'd knew and he'd return them. 

He sighs, also rolling his eyes at Lance's pathetic moves that Allura manages to dodge by turning her back on him with a groan.

"Just get to your Lion Lance," Shiro's voice betrays his exasperation and Keith can almost hear that vein on his forehead pump dangerously. 

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Lance grumbles with a grimace scrunching his face. He stands next to Keith, sighing as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You probably need all the luck you can get not to bust this mission," Keith says without even thinking, their rivalry an old bickering that is hard to shut down despite it all.

"Say what again, mullet?" Lance is immediately on top of him, staring down at Keith with those raging blue eyes of his that sparkle with unspoken frustration. 

"You heard me," Keith retorts, his jealousy at Lance's flirting with Allura the fuel he needs to pick on him unrelentingly. "With you leading the extraction mission, we'll need all the luck we can get to get out of that cruiser alive."

" _Hmph_!" Lance gives Keith the stinky eye, which Keith returns with as much sentiment as he can muster. "You're just jealous of my awesome skills. Admit it!"

"Pft, as if," Keith retorts with a snort. "If you had any skills, this war would be over a long time ago."

"Oh yeah?" Lance is now looming dangerously over Keith. "If you're so scared I'll bust this mission maybe I should give _you_ a kiss of good luck!"

"What? No! That doesn't even make any sense!!" Keith feels his entire face burn at Lance's words and he backs up, hands flailing in the air in front of him as he tries to riposte with a clever comeback. But only nonsensical mumbling comes out to his misfortune.

Lance's face shifts, a knowing expression tugging at the corner of his lips and he gives Keith a peculiar smile while he takes a step forward, cornering Keith. "Don't worry, I got you covered buddy."

"What are-?"

Keith's words die the moment Lance reaches a hand up, brushes Keith's bangs away from his forehead and leans to press a soft and quick kiss there. 

Every cell in Keith's body is attuned to that kiss, shivers of longing run through his spine and he's suddenly deaf from the loud ringing in his ears, his heart a loud and wild frantic drum.

"There!" Lance looks down at him, a soft blush dotting his freckled cheeks and Keith is momentarily lost in a daze. "Good luck out there Samurai."

Then Lance is gone, disappearing through the door without another word, the picture of pure nonchalance. Keith thinks his legs are going to give in, wobbling as they are. He can still feel Lance's kiss on his forehead, feels it sipping through him, a wave of determination suddenly coursing in his veins.

He snaps out of his induced trance and blinks, noticing Allura and Coran watching him with curious glances. His blush spreads to his ears and neck and he clears his throat, grips his bayard tightly in his hand and composes himself the best he can.

"A-Alright, let's do this!"

And he's off, running to his Lion right behind Lance with a brand new sense of duty and certainty that eclipses the jealousy of Lance's flirty manner. That look Lance had given him, that kiss on his forehead was worth fighting against Zarkon and winning.

Because he has a reason to make them win and he'll fight for it, jealousy attached or not!

Lance is worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
